Birds Of Prey Legacy: The Beginning
by melina49
Summary: The first encounter between The Huntress and The Canary. This is how it all began. The origins of the Birds of Prey legacy in the Arrow world. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and Welcome.  
I was watching the first seasons of arrow -again- and this came up, after that flawless fight between the Canary and the Huntress.  
So we will all pretend they are alive, free, gorgeous as always and away from Starling City. Also we will pretend Sara became some kind of a contract killer (like Deadshot or Deathstroke) and Helena continues to hunt her father.  
This is going to be a two shot, probably with a small epilogue so lastly you will pretend to love my story and follow it. Or you can truly do all that, from the depths of your heart and that will be awesome!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**_

 _ **ENJOYYYY**_

* * *

 _ **THE HUNTRESS:  
**_  
She was one of those people who really appreciated the scenery. Right now outside of the window she could see the bright sun and the magnificent endless dense forest. This time the view didn't make her feel better. Helena was disappointed with herself. The hunt of her father led her there. She felt deteriorated; She never allowed emotion to consume her but this time she failed. She looked around the room.  
Helena was _so_ disappointed with herself. Eight men laid dead on the floor. She was enraged; none of this rats cooperated to give her information on her father's location. So she killed them all and now blood stained the furniture and the beautiful carpet. So not her style.  
She sighed sadly and left to continue on her hunt

* * *

 _ **THE CANARY:  
**_  
The guy was good, she had to give him that. Her last mission lasted a good 38 hours but the one she was currently working was challenging. The big boss she has been searching had plenty of loyal servants and only few talked and mostly under her _help._ When she arrived in the dusty dungeon he had already left. Again. She was searching for evidence about his new location when one of the -few- conscious men tried to make his way to the door but he must have triggered the assassin's sensitive ear somehow. She grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground once more. She delivered a single punch to his throat to silence him. After her time in Starling City, Sara only killed when she had no choice. And her targets, of course. How else would the Canary's fame spread anyway?

* * *

 _ **FIRST ACT:**_

It was an _awful_ location, seriously. A deteriorated small building in a dark alley, in some notorious town, away from unwanted attention -that was the good part. Not that she didn't enjoy audience once in a while. She was all about her fame proceeding her and stuff. Breaking in was easy. She was walking towards the window and truly hoped that bastard, her father was there. For her informer's sake and her own. After her last unacceptable outcome she softened her torture technique and tried to calm her nerves. Her anger wasted her time and looking through the window, into the room, Helena realized it.

There was another figure in the small office kicking ass -as Helena would formally put it. She wasn't even sure of the shadow's gender, until the dim light of the computers made some blonde locks stand out. Helena debated if she should jump into the action or if the woman was friend or foe, for that matter (if she could actually consider someone a friend). What she was sure of was that the acrobat was interfering with the Huntress' business.

Her antagonist grabbed some rat by his collar and barked the question Helena was supposed to ask that night. "Where is Frank Bertinelli? ". The man barely whispered a somewhat satisfying answer for both women. The blonde excited the office from the back door hiding into the darkness, leaving Helena with many questions and an odd feeling of amusement. She broke the window and looked at the unconscious men with disgust. The one who gave the information looked at her with as many hope someone could look _another_ masked woman, and tried to say something.

Helena lifted her loaded crossbow and fired, just to be sure.

* * *

 _ **SECOND ACT:**_

She wasn't certain how she ended up being a contract killer. After her encounters with Team Arrow -Felicity's words, not hers- she decided to change her lifestyle. Well, as much as an ex League assassin could. She couldn't become some kind of a vigilante so she went for getting rid of scums who deserved it. The latest, Frank Bertinelli, was familiar to her from Starling and from the problems he had caused to Oliver. The archives in Felicity's computer had 'Fel-loves-arrow' as a password. It wasn't Sara's fault.

She was certain, however that this particular evening a fair amount of cash would be delivered to her account. She had arrived early in the manor Bertinelli would leave from. His trip to Seattle would be canceled; Sara would make sure of that. The garage was as big as her living room back in Starling and filled with expensive cars. Two guards were casually chatting, an easy target. She was hidden behind some bushes polishing her strategy in her mind. As she grabbed her staff a tall figure arrived.

She was brunette and beautifully dressed. She approached the guards, smiling and Sara identified the woman as Helena Bertinelli herself. The Canary guessed she was asking permission to visit her father. But both of them blocked her way, making big gestures towards the exit. She seemed to insist to stay, defying the men, when one of them pointed his gun at her and loaded the weapon. Sara couldn't allow that.

The blonde quickly took down one of the guards and disarmed him. Helena was astounded for a moment, then she kicked hard the other man deliberately in a specific body part and glared at Sara who spoke first.

"Good job. You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. When I'm done here I can sent you whenever you want, safely"  
"Who are you?", Helena asked.  
"I'm the Canary", Sara offered with a smile.

* * *

 _ **ANDDD CUT.  
Review and let me know what you think (be gentle please) xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Who are you?" Helena asked.  
"I'm the Canary" Sara offered with a smile  
_  
"We have a common friend, Oliver Queen back in Starling. I'm afraid I have to hurry though. Stay low and I'll come back".  
Helena stayed silent for a moment. Then she started laughing at a surprised Sara.

"That was a hell of a speech _Canary._ What a silly name! I've done my research for you. You are here for your latest mission which happens to be my father but you know Oliver and probably assumed his techniques will suffice. You're gonna punch Frank a bit, scare him with your words then leave with the thought he will change and give his bloody money for charity. News flash: You are wrong. So do me a favor bird. Don't interfere with my business"

Sara completed the puzzle and lost her sympathetic look.  
"So I meet the Huntress, I suppose, the woman chasing after Bertinelli's men obsessed with killing their families. His own daughter against him".  
"You've done your research too" , Helena tried to grin. "But can you blame me? We may share blood but I'm not like my father. Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to. We can chit-chat some other time"

Helena tried to leave but a hand grabbed her shoulder in an iron grip.  
"I'm afraid I cannot let you Helena. Let me take care of this"

The brunette turned back aiming for Sara's jaw but the Canary grabbed her fist. Helena growled frustrated and tried to kick her opponent. Sara wasn't fast enough and the Huntress' leg caught her ribs. She tumbled and spotted a camera above them.  
"Helena w-"  
But she was already on top of Sara punching her in the nose. Dizzy from the hit, Sara saw her staff next to her and grabbed it, shoving it hard at her opponent's face. Before Helena could do anything Sara aimed for her knees, succeeding and knocking her off balance.

"You have potential although I'd like to go again with your crossbows featuring" Sara commented.

She knew Bertinelli's guards watched their encounter and possibly knew what she was she doing there. While looking for a quick way into the mansion, the sound of a helicopter stopped her. Sara sighed, cursed under her breath and started to drag a semi-conscious Helena into the yard she came from.

"Good job, pretty bird. Our beloved Frank fled" , she heard Helena murmur.  
"It was you who attacked me first. I tried to warn you they knew we were there. You see what rage can do to you? Now you'll be coming with me"

* * *

 ** _THIRD ACT:_**

Two weeks had passed since then and things had turned differently. At the beginning Helena was stubborn, trying to escape, cursing Sara and reminding her at least 5 times per day she had a reason she chose the name Huntress. Sara sometimes saw Laurel in her, the determination she had that things would go her way no matter what. It was annoying but amusing, whatsoever.

Then Sara offered they work together out of the blue. Helena was non-arguably a great fighter, maybe with a small temper but she was good. Sara liked crossbows anyway.

She had a tough time convincing the Huntress and she tried every single way, brought many arguments to the point she thought maybe it wasn't even worth it. So she tried one last time demanding what Helena would do after killing her father. It worked. Helena opened her mouth and then closed it, as she had no witty comment for that. It was true. She couldn't even be called the Huntress anymore. Her one and only prey would be dead.

Helena herself grew fond of Sara. She was pure, clever, a bad-ass, had a purpose, something she missed. The Canary might have turned to a mercenary but she chose her targets and her clients, in the mean time eliminating villains and criminals. Herself only cared for the death of Bertinelly not even considering how things would go for her after.

She agreed to work with the bird but didn't change her mind about killing her father some time in the future. Some acts needed to be payed in blood and Frank owned her and his victims plenty, and not even Sara could argue on that. Yes, she cautiously accepted to work with her. Maybe their meeting was meant to happen. Maybe the world needed the Canary and The Huntress, so as to be a better place.

It was one of the few positive thoughts Helena had after Michael's death. The feeling was weird and refreshing.  
Besides everyone loved girls kicking ass

* * *

 **HEY! There will be a small epilogue after this chapter for those of you who read this story. I hope you enjoyed and I will really appreciate your feedback xx**


	3. Epilogue

It was one of the nights with full moon. Just the case for a conversation between two masqued women in a rooftop. The topic was pretty much about running the world.

Sara had already quited from her mercenary job, making sure to cover her tracks. Helena found herself in those weird and rare occasions when she wasn't thinking about shooting an arrow into her father's skull. However, something was clearly bothering the Huntress, who had a somewhat confused look in her blue eyes. She decided it wasn't her freshly split knuckles after the latest fight with the bird, against some sons of bitches. She turned to the other pair of blue eyes, which were fixed upon her. The ex assasin had sensed her comparade's annoyance and Helena felt a new wave of respect for the woman before her. She cleared her throat.

"Let's sum up our situation here. We have a team consisting of the Huntress, gorgeous super villain, shamelles killer with a great aim".

"The latest is still debatable", Sara found herself commenting, expecting a sarcatic reply from Helena. The brunette seemed to not hear.

"We have the Canary, expert martial artist, a birdie with a pretty pretty soul" So she had heard the comment. Sara smiled for a moment.

"So are we missing something?"

"We _need_ something more. S _omeone_ more. Some kind of a quick, sly trickster bitch"

"Do you happen to have any idea if she exists and where we can find her?" Sara asked.

Helena smirked.

"Well I might have something. Have you ever heard of Gotham City?"

The rest of the plan was completed that night with the full moon, in that rooftop. A legacy, however, was just getting started. 

* * *

**Hello! This is it, the small epilogue in that two-shot. Hope you enjoyed. Your time to review, fav or follow will be extremelly appreciated.**

 **See you soon :)**


End file.
